


I Want This

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Boyfriends, Cravings, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Unable to be himself and expected to be something he's not, Carter Hunter felt broken and trapped in a world that he knew wasn't for him until he met his sister's future brother-in-law Jude Adams-Foster and found himself wanting his love.
Relationships: Jude Adams Foster/Carter Hunter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Want This

Quietly in the dead of night, two boys could be found stumbling down a hallway trying not to be found. One’s feet refused to work, dragging along the floorboards and making his sneakers squeak. With one arm slung over the shoulder of a drunk boy who was now seeming just a little too tall, Jude Foster Adams cast a wary glance at Carter. Feeling the weight of the drunken boy leaning against him, the nineteen-year-old pulled Carter’s arm close to his side as they turned the corner into his bedroom.

Jude carried him inside, and around the small single bed with one hand holding a grip on the dark wood.

As they turned, he moved both hands to either side of Carter’s body, and the taller boy responded by allowing himself to be turned around. “Come on down…”

Carter lowered onto the white sheets with a playful grin on his face as he slipped from the grasp and fell onto the softness. Catching himself on one arm, the drunk teen looked around as Jude fussed about fixing up the sheet and put something on the bedside table.

“You’re good… alright just,” Jude muttered to deaf ears, not looking at Carter sweeping a hand through his long dark hair or giving him eyes that were basically undressing him. It wasn’t until he felt a pair of hands grabbing either side of him and pulling downwards that Jude took any notice of the other boy. Their lips met for a moment and in the shock of it, he allowed Carter to deeply kiss his lips. There was a split second where he couldn’t pull away, until the boy’s senses came back and he gently pushed the drunk off by the shoulders. “Hey! Hey, woah…! woah…”

Still trying to kiss the soft pink lips, Carter leaned in against Jude. But when pushed away, all he could do in the drunken slur was sit there staring up at the cute boy, with a look of lust stuck on his face.

“Come on, I want this…” Carter moaned, trying in vain to steal those lips again. Desperate to get yet another taste of the first boy like him that he had ever met. He didn’t want to let being drunk stop himself from getting his chance with the cute boy. He tried to lean up from the bed, but Jude was quick to push back down.

“No, no, no, no… you’re-” Staring at the dark-haired boy as Carter rolled his eyes, Jude’s went wide fully realising that he was right in thinking that the boy was in the closet. With the taste of Carter and alcohol on his lips, Jude tightened his grip and kept his friend pinned to the bed. “You’re drunk. You need to sleep this off…”

Trying to think up a way to explain himself through the foggy haze that kept everything just a little too out of order. To no avail the closeted teenage boy grasped at Jude’s sides and looked around in an attempt to calm himself. Words caught in Carter’s throat and he began to choke up, tears welling in the teenager’s eyes as he tried desperately to say something, anything to the one person that could actually understand him. Yet every word that attempted to escape was met by a soft croaking and a solitary tear than ran down Carter’s cheek before resting his forehead against Jude’s chest.

Sobbing against the younger boy, his words were hoarse from behind grit teeth. 

“I… I’m so messed up…” 

The taller boy admittance broke him and he continued to sob, unable to handle the demands of his family and society to be something he wasn’t. He desperately wanted to be like Jude and be allowed to be who he really wasn’t, but he couldn’t. He had to be this way. Jude looked down at this crying mess and considered his words carefully. There was a want, a subconscious almost needy crave for him, that he felt too, but he couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of a boy who five minutes ago had been straight or lying about it. Finally he sighed and held the boy to him. 

“I know… It’s okay… you’re okay…”

“Pl-please… stay with me…?” Carter struggled. He looked up into his crush’s eyes, pleading with him genuinely. Seeing that look he himself had worn countless times, the short-haired boy gave in and nodded along in spite of himself. Trapped in those stunning chocolate brown eyes that were wet on the verge of tears, Jude could see himself reflected back in them. “P-Pl-Please…”

Unable to stop himself and rapidly nodding internally and closing his eyes from getting caught in those beautiful eyes, the boy leaned in and gave Carter just what he wanted. Slowly their eyes fluttered to a close and the two leaned closer once more, the boys’ lips touched for a second time; soft and sweetly rather than the rushed first kiss they had just shared. While their siblings were getting married, neither boy could deny themselves about the sparks that flew as their lips met. Nothing about this was just a simple hook up, it was about two needy souls meeting and giving each other what they needed. It lasted only a short moment, but neither spent much time parted before giving in and kissing a third time, their lips crashing together with a passionate heat. Each melted into it, both of them grabbing fistfuls of the others clothes to pull them in closer. Jude moaned into Carter’s lips as he was pulled onto his friend’s lap with his knees on either side of Carter. 

“Mm… Ju-Jude, I think-” 

“I know,” Jude cut in, breaking their kiss to stare into the chocolate brown orbs. “I… I think so too.”

While not entirely true as he wasn’t sure about his true feelings for this handsome long-haired boy, Jude’s heart fluttered a little at the admission. They fell into a comfortable silence, with their foreheads resting against one and other.

Leaning in the boys softly began to make out in a deep needy kiss that lasted minutes before they bothered stopping for air. Meanwhile, Carter’s hands attacked his crush’s clothes, sliding the fish-themed hoodie over his shoulders before his fingers found the buttons to Jude’s white shirt. He could head Jude moaning softly against his lips, but not breaking the kiss for a second as his smooth chest was being revealed. Even without any muscle, Carter loved the sight. He finished the last button but didn’t pull the shirt off, instead choosing to feel up the smoothness. Massaging it with both hands, he the way that the other boy reacted to his touch. Whenever Carter’s hands could touch Jude, the shy younger boy would twitch and deepen the kiss to keep the pinkness of his cheeks hidden.

“You… are so… fucking… cute, Jude.” Carter moaned between kisses, loving the way Jude melted into the moment long kisses and shuddered at being called cute. Moving lower and peppering the younger boy’s neck with sweet kisses, the chocolate-eyed boy moaned softly against him. His breath warm against Jude’s neck, they both grew steadily louder. Moans filled the room and Carter’s hands roamed the boy’s body. “I love you so much… I need to be with you,”

“C-Carter… you’re drunk…” Jude whispered, keeping his voice soft. He didn’t want to force the taller boy into something like this. “W-We shouldn’t do it… now… I don’t want to take advantage of you…”

“I don’t care! Do you know how… how hard it is? T-to live with these people that tell me daily that being anything that they don’t want to be is wrong… It hurts, Jude. It hurts… They would hate me for loving you, but I LOVE you! I NEED You… P-Please Jude! Stop the hurt…” Carter pushed with a tear running down his cheek. He couldn’t meet Jude’s eye. A pain racked his entire body, stinging pulsing from the heart throughout and just caused more tears to sting his deep brown eyes. Being labeled as gay or bi didn’t matter to the boy, Carter just wanted to be with the boy had had fallen for and not have to worry about it, or be afraid. “Please don’t leave me…”

Jude took him by surprise by suddenly grinding their hips together and cupping either side of his face, bringing him upwards so their lips met. Kissing deep, he was shocked to feel Jude’s tongue against his lips but quickly parted to allow it inside.

Sucking on the pinkness, the closeted boy moaned into their sloppy passionate kiss then pulled back with it trapped between his lips. Sharing a smirk, Jude pulled his tongue free and licked at Carter’s upper lip. The alcohol on the boy’s lips was getting his mind fuzzy. At the same time the Hunter boy was peeling away Jude’s shirt and letting it drop to the floor. Thankfully Jude took the initiative and hooked underneath Carter’s black-and-white hoodie before beginning to pull it over the boy’s head. The shorter-haired boy almost moaning internally as he got a glimpse into the body of Carter. While he had boyfriends with more definition and overall more muscular bodies, there was something about Carter Hunter that was leaving him breathless.

His voice was a little hoarse as he whispered back a response to Carter’s comment. “I won’t…”

Lying back and shifting so they were lengthwise on his single bed, the slightly older boy hooked his arms around his crush’s neck and pulled him into another heated kiss. He moaned at the feeling of Jude’s tender hands beginning to explore his chest, massaging the smooth lightly defined body up and down slowly. Running along either side of his body, before tracing the rather thin V-line back to Carther’s abs. In unison the two moaned for one and other. Jude allowed his lips to be sweetly dominated by the boy wrapped around him, as long as he was allowed to rub the chest. Eventually his hands found the darker pink nipples that accented Carter’s pecs, with the nineteen-year-old boy running his thumbs around the small sensitive nubs.

Carter couldn’t keep from bucking up against Jude, his lips quivering finally feeling the boy’s cock against his. “Pl-Please Jude… make…”

“Shush…” Jude whispered softly, pressing his lips against the taller boy once more. 

Their chests pressed together while the pair made out softly, two pairs of lips smashing together in moments that were getting more and more heated. All the while neither boy could keep their hands off the other, touching and teasing every inch of skin they could reach during kisses. Tongues exploring each other’s mouths and taking control of the body they invaded, Jude and Carter’s hearts were racing a mile a minute. Carter’s hands finally parted from the boy’s neck and felt down his tingling spine, before tenderly grabbing a handful of the two soft mounds that flexed each time they bucked into his crotch. 

“We should get undressed… I… I need to see it,” Carter pleaded, squeezing the ass.

Still not wanting to force Carter into anything that he didn’t want, Jude with a soft tone questioned the boy. “Are you sure about this Carter? I don’t want to force you into anything?”

“P-Please Jude… I need this. I need you… I can’t live w-without… y-you…” Carter begged, the boy’s heart on full display for the youngest adopted member of the Adams-Foster family.

Jude bit his lower lip and looked away, nodding. Just imagining himself stripping from this closeted boy had Jude turning crimson, but nevertheless he wanted this. And thinking about a naked Carter was breathtaking, if the taller boy’s chest was enough to make his throat run dry. He pushed himself up from the bed, then swung his legs over the side and started to kick off his shoes and socks with the blush never leaving his cheeks. He felt Carter shifting around, propping up to watch the show. Which only made Jude’s cheeks brighter and hesitate to unclasp the button on his jeans.

Drunk and on the verge of a panic attack at the thought of his family coming in to discover them like that, Carter watched in awe as the boy began to peel down his jeans and black boxers together in one tug. With how Jude was angled, all he could see at first was the roundness of his crush’s ass, which was enough to take his breath away. 

“Jude…” He breathed.

Jude slowly eased out of his pants, letting them drop to his ankles before they were kicked away. In the heat of the moment, he stole his courage and turned around to give a full display to Carter. The boys body was in every way perfect, down to the little mole on his cheek; A slim chest free of any imperfections that guided the eye down to his adorable little ass, thin legs and a cute five-inch cock that was making Carter lick his lips. The cock swung between his legs, and the older boy could tell that Jude was trying his bed to keep from covering up his dick which was just making him love the boy more. 

“Y-You are sooo beautiful…” Carter whispered, his boy shocked at just how good Jude looked standing their without any clothing on.

Jude blushed a little from the comment but leaned down and pressed his lips once more against Carter’s, engaging them a slow make out session before pulling back. “Not as beautiful as you are…”

A comment that nearly had Carter sobbing once more from finally having someone appreciate him. He knew it was wrong to be subconsciously using Jude to heal his broken heart, but the taller boy knew that he had a kindred soul in the cute gay boy and was letting himself go and letting all the years of hurt from hiding who he wished to be, go.

Noticing that unlike the beautiful boy in front of him, that he wasn’t naked, Carter looked up at the boy. “J-Jude… can y-you strip me…”

“You want me to, uh, st-strip you? Are you sure that you’re, well, sure?” Jude stuttered quietly. Their lips were inches apart, and could feel each other’s warm breath. 

Carter reached down to take Jude’s hand in his, holding it for a moment before bringing it down to his throbbing bulge with a soft smile. Their eyes met and the younger boy became trapped once more in Carter’s beautiful chocolate eyes. All the while he subconsciously moving up the down the hardened length, making his budding crush’s lips shake with pleasure. Which made the short-haired naked boy moan loudly just from the feel of the impressive member that laid below the thin fabric and seeing how Carter reacted.

“I’m s-sure Jude… please strip me and show me what I can’t have…” Carter whispered, almost begging for the cute shorter boy once more.

Jude sighed at how broken the sexy boy was and pressed his lips against Carter’s for a quick kiss. “You can have, Carter… we will find a way…”

“I-I wish I could believe you…” Carter whispered back, hoping that the other boy wasn’t lying to him.

Not knowing how to make the drunk boy believe him yet, Jude decided to instead make a beginning on what the other boy had asked from him. While having experienced sex a few times with his ex-boyfriend, he was still a little nervous as he undid then fingered the waistband of Spencer’s jeans and began to lower them. Somehow the cutest thing in the whole world at that moment was the red, orange and black pair of boxer briefs being revealed as Carter’s pants were tugged off. 

“Fuck… god you look hot in those…” Jude admitted, as he licked his lips from the sight of Carter just in a pair of tented boxer briefs. With the short haired boy easily able to see the outline of the thick lengthy cock through the thin fabric and wanted it.

Feeling it up again, using his palm to please the shaft Jude leaned in and kissed down the cock through the boxer briefs. Moaning softly and writhing around on his bed, the drunk boy’s fingers wove into the sheets. Jude fingered the waistband, slowly bringing them down in time with his kisses. When he reached the tall boy’s balls, the underwear fully came off to show Carter’s thickish seven inch cock to the first boy to ever see it. Their hearts were both racing, in awe of the moment that just like their first kiss had sparks flying when Jude’s lips touched the uncircumcised cock.

“Mmm… O-Oh man, baby…” Carter gasped, rolling his eyes back. A boy kissed his cock. Really kissed it. He literally pinched himself just to make sure it wasn’t some dream.

Shuddering at being called baby, Jude reached out to wrap a hand around the seven-inch length and hugged it tightly. Its heat radiated out into the palm of his hand, which instinctively began to stroke Carter’s cock in spite of how nervous both of them were in the moment. Feeling the way that Carter throbbed in his hand and just knowing that past this point the boy, who had spent nineteen years locking himself in a metaphorical closet of shame, would never be able to utter what he wanted. So Jude took the moment to bend down and take the twitching mushroom head into his mouth. He had never experienced a cock that big, finding it a struggle to fit much of it in his mouth before pulling off. Planting a sloppy kiss on the head and playfully giggling about the way Carter yelped, Jude wordlessly swallowed a good four inches of the thick cock again, bobbing along its length.

Too good to actually be true, Carted started squirming up the headboard to lean against it. Watching as Jude followed, he quickly grabbed the cute boy and pulled him up, smashing their lips together. “Say you love me… pl-please, Jude…”

“I love you, Carter. Honestly, I love you.” Jude quickly replied, both hearts set. Their lips came together again, with the boys wrapping around each other, cuddling as they kissed. “I want this, too…”


End file.
